A Very Long Journey
by turkyburd
Summary: Picking up at the beginning of 2x04 when Bass saves Charlie at the bar. I really just loved the intensity of this scene and the way Bass' face looks when he busted open the door! I will stick mostly to the plot of the show but expect there to be lots of changes. This is my version of Revolution and I'm just a really big "CHARLOE" junkie with too much time on my hands!
1. Chapter 1- Knight in shining armor?

A Very Long Journey

**A/N: This is my very first Fanfic ever so please be bare with me! Comments/Reviews are greatly appreciated and I promise the more I get the more I will keep up with writing! NO BASHING please constructive criticism only, I promise I can take it so don't hold back on me ;)**

* * *

"What did you give me?"

Charlie blinked hard, an attempt to clear her vision, one without success. The drugs were too strong and she knew it was only a matter of minutes before they over took her completely. I cant believe this is how I'm going to die, Charlie thought. After everything I've done and everywhere I've been THIS is how I'm going to die? Good job Charlie. Really just great. Panic was starting to set in as her mind unwillingly ran through a fast paced montage of her death. Beaten , gang raped and murdered. The drug hit her hard. Losing control over her body Charlies back banged up against the wall, her arms flying out grabbing onto an old stove for support. Noticing her weakened state one of the men began advancing towards her. Focusing on his face Charlie saw the unrestrained lust and excitement written all over it. She found herself hoping the drugs would knock her out soon and into oblivion. she was not getting out of here not in the physical sense anyway. Before the man could take another step towards her, all heads had flown towards the locked door that was now rattling at the hinges. The door sprang open, kicked in from the other side and in walked none other than General Sebastian Monroe. Charlie lifted her head, eyes locking on Monroe's, She breathed a small sigh of relief and her heart took flight. She was saved, she was not going to die tonight and even though her rescuer might be the person she wanted dead most in the world, it was better than nothing. Charlie new Monroe would get her out of this in one piece, he needed her to take him to miles after all. She watched as he drug his eyes away from hers assessing the situation and with in seconds he was on the move. Stepping farther into the bar, swords drawn, without hesitation he began carving his way through the bodies trying to reach her. Charlie widened her eyes trying to keep her vision focused as he took down their enemies one by one. His face was cold and hard with an emotion Charlie couldn't pin but his body moved with grace. A beautiful deadly grace that made every move flow into the next so naturally it was like watching an intense dance and not a bloody sword fight. Monroe slammed the last man onto a table in front of Charlie, he drove one sword through the man's stomach and the other across his throat, looking Charlie straight in the eye. Almost as if he was trying to say " See! look what I've done for you! I have saved you from the savage rapists and now i give you their heads! You can trust me I swear!" Or at least that's how Charlie felt about it and she nearly laughed at the ridiculous caveman comparisons that began running through her head. It had to be the drugs, as if Monroe would really want to give her someone's head! Monroe approached her and Charlie, tired of fighting, allowed her eyes to close and gave into the pull of sleep. She was safe, for now anyway.

xXx

Bass Had been tracking Charlotte For Two days when he finally found her. He was a little disappointed about it too, for all her talk he had been thinking it was going to be fairly difficult to find her, and was almost looking forward to a game of cat and mouse. Apparently that wasn't going to be the case this time. She had been fairly predictable and headed straight to the next town and from there to the only bar. Good thing he showed up when he did too. Charlotte halfway to the floor surrounded by a group of men drugged and out of it. It was the way she had looked at him though that made him snap, a look of relief, She was actually happy to see him. You know its bad when you are happy to see the person that killed half of you're family. Bass didn't know if it was that or because she was Miles niece, maybe she reminded him of his sisters but seeing her like that, so small and helpless surrounded by those assholes... He had seen red. How dare they try to brake Charlotte Matheson! Charlotte who as a child had stomped around Ben's house demanding Miles and Bass play with her, take her out to the zoo, read her a story. Charlotte now a young woman who had been through hell and back. Who had faced down a gun with out flinching, who walked halfway down the map to rescue her brother. Charlotte with her passion and morals, her bravery and stubbornness. How dare they! He had swung into action without thinking knowing only that he would kill them for what they had done, for what they had tried to do. She gave into the drug as Bass approached, he swooped her up and stepping over the dead bodies carried her away from the carnage and into the night.

xXx

And that's how they had ended up here, Charlotte staring him down, her drug hazed eyes furious. He wasn't sure who her fury was towards, him or her self for getting into this predicament in the first place. Probably both but either way she was pissed and Bass could practically see the anger rolling off of her in waves.

" How long was I out?" she asked.

" A whole day. I was a gentlemen the whole time," he tacked on as an afterthought.

Something that looked like surprise flashed across Charlotte's face and then a look that pretty much said 'yeah, well duh!' followed. Bass was dumb founded. Why didn't she think he would rape her? He was supposed to be the big bad General that raped women and blew up cites and left children parent-less. That's how they all saw him. Except Miles maybe, Miles knew Bass, knew he couldn't stomach rape. That's why they had Strausser after all, to do the dirty work that Miles and Bass had been unable to face themselves. Which just makes us even more cowardly I guess, Bass mused to himself.

" Why are you helping me?" She asked softly, catching him off guard.

There was that question again. Why was he helping her? He needed her to take him to miles yes, but was that it? He didn't feel safe answering such a complicated question he himself didn't fully understand, so he gave her the easiest answer.

"As a show of faith. I need you... to take me to miles and your mom. I know i can never make up for the things I've done Charlotte, but I have to try."

His voice was shaking and his eyes filled up with tears while anger filled his stomach. Why did he have to be so weak, especially in front of her? Charlotte dropped her eyes and snagged the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth chewing on it lost in thought. Bass wished he could get inside her head and listen to her thoughts as she weighed all of her options.

After what seemed like hours of waiting for her to say something but was really more like ten minutes she looked up at him her ice blue eyes guarded and unsure. Bass was struck by what he had always known she was, beautiful and brave, fierce even. His breath hitched.

" OK fine. I'll do it. I'll take you to Miles and my mom but only because we need your help with the patriots" she said full of snap. "Don't think I'm doing it out of the kindness of my heart or anything like that either, my reasons are purely selfish. And I swear to God if you tell anyone that you saved me from a bar full of rapists I will slit your throat." Charlotte hissed, trying to intimidate him by getting in his face and staring him straight in the eye. "That stays between you and me, got it. They're already going to be pissed that I'm bringing you home with me. If they find out about that bar they'll never let me out of sight again."

Bass smirked, so he was right, she had been angry at herself for what happened back at the bar. And she was right, if Miles or Rachel got wind of it...

" OK deal" Bass said sticking out his hand to shake on it. " you take me to Miles, I wont say a word about your blunder back at the bar ( may you slit my throat if I do) BUT... when miles tries to say no way and put his foot down, you have to promise to put in a good word or two for me since i cant use the whole I saved your niece from a bar full of rapists line. Deal?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment thinking over his deal. "Deal, " she said as she thrust her hand into his for a quick shake. " And I really will slit your throat. Just so we're clear..." She smiled sarcastically.

Bass took a deep breath and gave a sharp nod of his head. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**A/N: Remember I LOVE reviews so tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2- Antics

Charlie was up early. She had been awake for hours and now that the sun was finally rising she figured it was time for Bass to be up too. Bass. It was weird to think of him as Bass and not Monroe. That had been his Idea.

" You can't keep calling me Monroe, Charlotte. It's going to get us killed one of these days. You should call me Bass from now on" he said a wicked gleam in his eye.

" Yeah right because that's gonna happen" Charlie sneered mouth full of jerky. She knew he was right but she preferred to be difficult.

"Charlotte," Bass warned his voice a low growl.

"Fine," she snapped. "But only if you stop calling me Charlotte."

Bass smirked "deal" he said. "What would you like me to call you then... Charlotte?"

" Ugh why do you have to be so damn obnoxious?" She asked him, head cocked to the side and eyes rolling. "Charlie, just call me Charlie. OK... Bass?"

Bass Chuckled, " OK Charlie."

Getting out of bed she readied herself for the day and began gathering her few possessions backing out of her tent slowly making sure she left nothing behind. Now for the fun part, thought Charlie as she quietly made her way one tent over to where Bass was sleeping. They had been in this "town" for two days now. And it was a "town" in the very slightest sense of the word possible, more like a shanty town really. It reminded her of New Vegas full of cheap liqueur, serious gambling and Spewing with whores. Charlie felt like she had stumbled into Hell. Bass, on the other hand was right at home amongst the Chaos and filth. Two days charlie had dealt with the noise, the smells and the unwanted advances from the many drunken men wasting away in this pit. Two fucking day's! Enough was enough and Charlie wasn't doing it anymore. Taking a deep breath she quietly walked into his tent trying not to startle him. The last time she had woken him out of a drunken coma he had nearly ripped her arm off. She had been calling his name and after a few tries charlie had knelt next to him, "Bass" she had said quietly, "get up." tapping his arm with her fingers. Charlie remembered the way his eyes had popped open and fear had taken over him. His body tensed up and before either one of them had realized what was happening Bass had a hold of Charlies arm. She was pulled up and over his body only to be pushed underneath him a moment later, his knife to her throat and his legs pinning her down as he straddled her, a wild and feral sound escaping his throat. Charlie had gone limp beneath him her eyes slamming shut as a small whimper crossed her lips. A second later Bass whispered "Charlotte?" Charlie had opened her eyes to find a horrified Bass staring back at her. Face pale, he pushed himself off of her tossing the knife forcefully to the dirt floor and threw his hands high above his head. "Oh God Charlie. I'm so sorry, I never meant... I didn't know... I'm so sorry" his voice cracking with emotion. Charlie had nodded her head and continued packing up the wagon. She hadn't tried waking him since and neither of them spoke of it again. That was nearly two weeks ago.

Charlie wrinkled her nose in disgust his tent reeked of sex and stale beer. Clothing was strewn across the floor and bass was sprawled out on his back a blond whore draped over his chest both snoring softly, both completely oblivious to the fact that Charlie had just entered the tent. Damn it. Charlie thought she had not counted on the girl being here. Something about seeing her asleep with Bass rubbed Charlie the wrong way. It wasn't that she was there per-say. Charlie had seen Bass with other women, mostly whores, since they had started traveling together. But she had never known him to keep one over night. Not even the ones he hadn't had to pay for. Stepping back out of the tent Charlie tried to stop her hands from shaking. Pushing all thoughts of reason out of her head Charlie grabbed a bucket and headed towards the well. It pissed her off that she was so worked up over Monroe and some stupid whore. It didn't make since for her to feel this way but Charlie refused to think anymore about it. She was angry and that's all that mattered. Who cared about why? She stomped back to the tent huffing in annoyance at herself and sloshing water down her right side. She tip toed over to Bass and his whore, bucket at the ready and had to bite her cheek to keep from giggling. Raising the bucket high above her head Charlie took one last look at the peaceful couple and with one flick of her wrist tipped it over pouring the water all over Bass and the blond. The water made a satisfying smack against their skin, the whore screamed and Bass in a panic sat up sputtering and coughing and accidentally pushed the girl to the floor. Charlie tossed the bucket and sprinted across the room keeping clear of the bed, out right laughing by now tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt clever.

"Seriously? what the Hell Charlie?" Bass shouted.

Charlie laughed harder. "Good morning sunshine," She said through gasping giggles.

"Oh yeah it's a great morning, I love waking up to buckets of water, screaming women and manic laughter. Perfect" He countered in a curious tone.

Charlie glanced over at the blond who was putting on her clothes. She was glaring at Charlie and muttering something unintelligible. Charlie let her gaze linger over the whore for a moment longer.

"Well you smelled bad Bass... I just figured you would want to wash up before we hit the road" Charlie smiled sweetly.

The blond was dressed and standing next to the bed she thrust her hand out towards Bass palm up. "Pay me" the gesture said. Bass fished out a few diamonds and handed them to her barely glancing her way. His eyes on Charlie as he spoke,

" We're not leaving today, Charlie. I have business I need to finish up here first. We leave tomorrow morning."

"What? No Bass. I need to get home. I need to tell my mom and miles about the warrant we found."

"Charlie, it's not going to kill you to wait one more day. I promise we'll leave tomorrow first light."

" No," Charlie said shaking her head vehemently. "I leave today whether you like it or not. Stay here if you want Bass but I'm not staying with you. I have to go home."

"Charlie wait," he tried "It's just one fight. I'm looking at big winnings here, please we can leave here as soon as it's over. I'll even split the profit with you" he wheedled.

"I don't want your money you prick." Charlie said forcefully. "I just want to go home Bass, I can't shake this bad feeling. I'm worried and I want to see my family." She said more softly her eyes downcast and a flush creeping faintly across her cheeks. It was unusual for Charlie to be so open about her wants and feelings. She looked up to meet Bass' eyes baring her soul for him in that moment. " Please Bass?" She whispered.

"OK Charlie we'll leave in an hour." He said eyes holding hers. "Now do you mind leaving me for a minute? I need to get dressed" he said motioning towards his lap which was still covered by his blanket. "Unless you want to help?" he said flashing Charlie a wicked grin.

Charlies eyes widened into saucers and her whole face turned bright red. "Oh. My. God you really just went there..." She said turning around and walking out of the tent. She was embarrassed, not by what he had said but the feelings his words had invoked inside of her. She shivered and pushed the tingling heat between her legs out of her mind. It wasn't him she wanted, Charlie reassured herself. It was just the idea of being with a man in general that was all. It had been almost a month now since her encounter with Jeff, she was just frustrated plain and simple. It had nothing to do with Bass. Sebastian Monroe was a murderer and pervert. An old pervert Charlie reminded herself Never-mind the fact that he didn't look old... He was still old enough to be her father. Pushing the thoughts far out of her mind Charlie began to ready the wagon and horses. She was going home. Back to her Grandpa and Uncle Miles. Back to her Mom. Charlie groaned. She was going back to her Mom.

xXx

Bass sat on the wet bed in his tent thinking about what had happened two minutes earlier. More bewildered than angry by Charlies antics with the pail of water. She had looked so adorable grinning ear to ear, tear marks running down her laughing face! Bass never would have thought he would ever see Charlie in such a goofy, happy mood. At least not around him anyways. They were getting along fine the past few weeks and he was surprised to see what a good team they made, working well with each other enhancing the other instead of tripping them up. Still he never thought he would witness this side of her. The look on the whores face had been priceless but he was more interested in the looks Charlie seemed to be shooting at the other woman. If Bass didn't know any better he would have said she looked... Jealous almost? That wasn't possible though and he knew wishing that she was is exactly that. Wishing. He stroked his early morning erection thoughtlessly, barely registering what he was doing. He thought about the way Charlies eyes had held his pleading with him, "Please, Bass?" Watching her break down her barriers to explain her feelings, it felt so intimate to him. Like she should have been stripping down to bare flesh not telling him she wanted to go home to her family. Her chin trembling and voice hitching. How could he say no to that? He began stroking himself faster trying to hurry so he could get to Charlie and be on their way. Bass was looking forward to getting back on the road he enjoyed his rides with Charlie and when he played his cards right she would talk for hours telling him all about her childhood, her adventures. He loved the way her face lit up when she told him about where she wanted to go next and all the places she wanted to see. He was pumping furiously ready to get off but not quite there.

"Bass," Charlie called through the tent opening. "Lets go! What are you doing in there whacking one off? We don't have time for that, come on!"

Bass groaned silently as he came all over himself, He new it was bad when the sound of her voice was getting him off. Thank God they were almost to Miles. That would help him keep his mind off her. Sighing once more this time out of frustration with himself, Bass hollered back,"Coming!" He couldn't help but laugh as he got up and began to dress.


	3. Chapter 3- Man-whore

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post! I was floored when I saw all of the follows, favorites and reviews! This is my first time writing fan fiction (not to mention I have not written anything in years) and I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason, so I hope it's not too awful! I just wanted to point out that this is definitely a "Charloe" fic but be patient with me. I wanted to try and keep it as real as possible so don't expect them to be falling into bed with each other this next chapter or two. I really wanted to explore what its like to have that sexual spark with someone you don't really like but your body REALLY wants and then the process of how sex always leads to more. Also I apologize for all the comma's, my teachers always bitched at me about not using them properly but it just seems so RIGHT where I put them ;)**

**P.S. I love reviews! they are what keep me writing *HINT, HINT*! Constructive criticism is very welcome here but please NO bashing!  
**

* * *

Tired of sleeping on the ground, Bass and Charlie had decided to take advantage of a small town about a days ride from Willoughby, Texas. They were both dirty and weary from traveling and the prospect of a hot bath, actual beds and a real meal was just too good to pass up. The inn they were staying at was a small one but it was clean and decently priced. Bass rented a room for the two of them to share, it was cheaper that way, not to mention safer. They took turns using the room to wash away the dirt and sweat, allowing the other some much needed privacy and alone time. Stomach growling, Bass- the last to use the room- made his way downstairs for dinner. Charlie was already there chatting with the innkeepers wife, a gray-haired woman, face full of wrinkles and dimples on her elbows.

"Have you heard about Willoughby?" He heard the elderly woman ask Charlie.

"No ma'am." Charlie replied, "what about it?"

"Well apparently the town was under attack from a war clan. Truly awful," she explained. "The Andover Clan, that's what they were called, marched on Willoughby about a fortnight ago. Luckily most of the towns people made it out before things got too bad but you'll never guess who came to the rescue" she said excitedly.

"Who?" Charlie asked her body taunt as a bow, hands trembling. Bass knew she was worried for her family.

"Why the United States Government! That's who! Their calling themselves patriots. Made it there in the nick of time too!" She beamed. "Are you alright dear?" She asked Charlie with concern. "You look a little pale."

"Well, it's just that I have family in Willoughby." Charlie whispered fearfully.

"I'm sure their alright sweetheart," the woman smiled kindly and gave Charlie a gentle pat on the shoulder. "From what I heard the towns people are just fine. It seems the patriots were able to intervene before any real damage was done. Willoughby is now Willoughby, USA though. Nothing wrong with that if you ask me. 15 years late maybe but better late than never!" She said before excusing herself to look after another guest.

Charlie walked over to his table and sat down across from him, her blue eye's full of fear and questions.

"I'm sure their fine Charlie," Bass said reassuringly. "Your mom and Miles are resourceful people. Lets just hope they are still there, that's my biggest worry. And if their not then will find them. Miles wouldn't leave with out knowing you had a sure fire way to find them" he finished confidently, knowing his words were true.

Charlie nodded and looking slightly calmer, took a swig of her whiskey. They ate their meal in silence both preoccupied with their thoughts and cautious of eavesdroppers. After sitting there for about a half hour quietly nursing their drinks, neither one of them wanting to head back to their room Charlie finally spoke.

" I'm bored," she said. "And there is no way I can sleep right now. I saw a tavern on our way in..."

Bass stood up, no further prodding needed, he had been thinking the same thing. "I'm game if you are" was all he said.

xXx

They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the night breeze and the full moon overhead. He couldn't stop himself from peaking glances at Charlie when she wasn't looking. He was mesmerized by her. The sway of her hips when she walked, the moonlight bouncing off her clean wavy hair. She was breath taking. He felt a stirring in his chest and he struggled to stamp his thoughts down the way some would stomp on a giant spider, with forceful terror. Get a grip Bass, he thought to himself. It's wrong to feel this way about her. Besides Charlie could never feel the same way and if Miles ever found out about the thoughts going on in your twisted mind he would have your head... Both of them, he thought grimly. Unable to tear his mind off of her, he allowed it to ponder over other Charlie related thoughts. Bass had noticed a change in her over the past week. The closer they got to Willoughby the more withdrawn Charlie had become. He wondered what was wrong. Was it him? Was she just anxious to be home? The more he thought about it the more he _needed _to know, it was driving him crazy and not in a good way.

They found the tavern without difficulty. Bass was happy to see how busy it was. He needed the distraction and with a look towards Charlie and a word of caution to "stay close and in sight" he made his way over to the bar and ordered a whiskey. The place was packed to the rafters, full of men and woman of all different ages. Bass made his way over to a poker table and watched a few rounds before buying in. He was a good poker player and after renting the room back at the inn, was lower in funds than he cared for. He took his seat at the table and leaned back as a pretty whore swung herself down onto his lap with a laugh,

"Want some company handsome?" She asked seductively.

Bass gave her a wicked grin and slapped her thigh "You gonna be my lucky charm?" he chuckled.

"Only if you cut me in on the profit" she teased.

What was a few diamonds compared to good company? "Deal me in," he shouted over the noise. He looked over at the bar where Charlie sat, drink in her had, a smirk on her lips and two _boys _on either side vying for her attention. He would have to keep a close eye on her tonight and mentally reminded himself to take it easy on the liqueur. She looked over at him, almost as if she had read his mind, and rolled her eyes then downed her shot. With a flip of her hair Charlie turned her attention to the boy on her right who must have said something funny because it earned him a rare and genuine smile followed by a real laugh. Charlie, intrigued by whatever was coming out of his mouth leaned in closer to listen, her eyes shining bright, their heads bent close together. Bass was seething with jealousy. He forced himself to turn away from the offending duo. Downing his whiskey in one shot he ordered the whore to bring another. A couple rounds at the poker table and then they were out of there Bass decided. He was already wishing they had never left the inn in the first place. It may have been boring but at least there were no other guys for Charlie to flirt with while Bass could do nothing but sit back and watch.

xXx

Bass glanced around the room looking for Charlie. She had been gone nearly ten minutes now and was nowhere to be found. Panic gripped his chest. He pulled out of the game, gathered his winnings and paid the pretty whore for her company. Pausing at the bar he asked the bartender if he had noticed which way the pretty blond had gone. The man nodded towards a side door,

"Think she went that way," he drawled moving on to his next customer.

Bass shoved his way threw the crowed and out the door mentally smacking himself over and over again. Stupid, he thought, what the hell was I thinking bringing her here? The door had led him to an alleyway and he glanced down each end deciding which way to look first. He heard a noise was it a moan? Oh God he thought to himself what if someone had drugged her again? What if I can't find her? What if, finally fed up with his ass and so close to home, she had left him? He followed the noise turning a corner and stopped dead in his tracks as if he had run into an invisible barrier. He had found her and the sight before his eyes made his stomach turn. Pinned between the wall at her back and the boy from the bar was Charlie, sighing in delight. She had her hands twisted in his hair and the boys lips were hungry at her throat. This was obviously consensual and Bass was not sure how to handle it. Should he go back inside and wait it out? He could not stand the thought of Charlie with some other man even if he couldn't have her himself and quickly dismissed the thought. Things were getting serious- as she ripped off his shirt and began unbuttoning her own pants- and Bass had to act before it went any farther. He didn't want to seem like a cock block, the last thing he wanted was her mad at him. She was an adult after all and he had no right to tell her who she could and couldn't screw in an alley. But before he could come up with a plan Charlies shirt was off, the boys face was buried in her chest and Bass was beginning to see red.

"Charlie." He said, a deadly calm edge to his voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Put your fucking clothes on, it's time to go."

The couple sprang apart, finally aware they had an audience. "Jesus Bass," Charlie gasped. "Scare the shit out of me why don't you." She had located her shirt and was frantically trying to put it back on.

The boy looked at Bass then back to Charlie obviously unsure of what to do. "Is this guy bothering you?" He asked Charlie. "Because you don't have to go if you don't want to," he told her.

Bass wanted to rip the kids limbs off one by one and was about to tell him exactly where he could go before deciding to literally bite his tongue. Better to wait and see how she responded before going all Monroe on his ass. Charlie looked back and forth between the two before answering. Bass wondered if she could see how angry he was because she made a snappy decision and sent the boy on his way.

"No it's fine," she assured him. "He's a friend. You should go though." and with that she had dismissed him not bothering to look his way again.

The boy grabbed his shirt and took off with a huff obviously pissed at being cock blocked. Charlie was struggling with her pants. She kept trying to button them and her hands, for whatever reason kept fumbling with the buttons. Slowly but purposefully Bass walked over to where she stood, staring her straight in the eye, he grabbed her jeans from her shaking hands and buttoned them. He watched as a deep blush crept up her face, eyes wide, her breath stilled. Bass felt a stirring in his nether regions.

"Let's go," he barked.

xXx

Charlie followed Bass back to the inn in awkward silence. What just happened, she thought over and over again. Did that really just happen? She was embarrassed and for many different reasons. Bass had seen her halfway naked, glued to that guy Paul like he was a nice juicy piece of meat with a looming expiration date. How much had he seen, had he heard? Then he had invaded her bubble by buttoning up her pants for her. Charlie blushed all over again just thinking about it. She had never felt as intimate with someone as she had in that moment. She wondered if he had seen the pure lust shining in her eyes. That lust for Bass was exactly what had fueled her into the alley with Paul in the first place. Charlie was sure if she could just scratch this itch that had been bothering her since they had left the shanty town that her attraction for Bass would go away. Because that's what this was, a physical need and nothing more. Now she was doubly screwed. Bass was angry with her for disappearing on him and she was even more unsatisfied than before. Paul had been cute and the feeling of his hands and mouth on her skin still lingered. She sighed lustily as they made their way up the stairs to their room and instantly regretted it. Bass had heard it and she saw his shoulders coil with tension. Whoops, she thought. Bass unlocked the door and Charlie braced herself as they walked through it, knowing he was about to lay into her. Charlie squared her shoulders mentally readying herself for his wrath.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed between his teeth. "You just up and disappear on me and then I find you in an alley, half naked with some stranger, like a common whore? Jesus Charlie, wheres your self respect?"

That did it. Charlie had been ready to except his rage with out a fight, she shouldn't have snuck off like that, she knew it was wrong. But a _common whore?_ Hell no! "How dare you" she growled. "How dare you call me a whore. You, who has a different woman in his bed almost every night? If anybody here is a whore _Monroe_, It's you! So what? It's OK for you to stick your dick in anything that moves but I have no self respect because I want to sleep with someone I just met?"

Charlie began tearing off her clothes until she was in nothing but her underwear and flimsy tank top, she hated sleeping in her jeans if it could be avoided. Bass looked at her like she had gone crazy but she didn't care, he had already seen her earlier more naked than she was now. She began removing her bra from under her shirt.

"well guess what asshole," Charlie continued as she swept her hair up and threw it into a messy ponytail. "I have needs too and that doesn't make me a whore," she was in his face now. "It makes me human, you big stupid _man-whore_!" she finished, shoving his chest with the palm of her hand.

She was turning around to head towards the bed when Bass caught her arm in his hand. Before Charlie even realized what was happening he had pulled her towards him with enough force it sent her crashing into his chest. He grabbed her chin roughly with his other hand leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Charlie went still with shock, Sebastian Monroe was _kissing _her. Before reason had a chance to kick in Charlies traitorous body, already on overdrive, began moving on it's own. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer, molding herself around him as she began kissing him back. It was hot and rushed, this was pure need and her primal instincts took over. A whimper escaped from the back of her throat as he pulled her even closer to him. Her leg went up wrapping itself around his waist and his hand trailed up her thy to rest on her ass, kneading his fingers into her flesh. How could something so wrong feel so good? she thought to herself. And with that thought reality came crashing in on her like waves. She was kissing Monroe. She was kissing the indirect reason she no longer had a father and brother. A man, that just a month or so ago, she had tried to kill. Her body tensed up ready to take flight. Bass must have felt it because as if on cue they both broke away from each other, each ending up on opposite sides of the room. They stared at each other both breathing heavily. Charlie felt an ache run through her at his absence.

" Oh my God..." she heard her self whisper.

Bass turned away and began taking off his boots. "Go to bed Charlotte." His voice empty. "We've both had a lot to drink." He laid down on the makeshift bed of blankets on the floor.

Charlie nodded, knowing he couldn't see her but unable to speak. She climbed into bed telling herself he was right, they both just had too much to drink. Deep down Charlie knew the truth, that the brand on her wrist was nothing compared to what his lips and hands had left on her that night. That was the night everything in her world began to unravel. It was that night that everything changed.

* * *

**P.S. I love reviews! they are what keep me writing *HINT, HINT*! Constructive criticism is very welcome here but please NO bashing!**


	4. Chapter 4- We're friends right?

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for all of the follows/favorites/reviews, they made my week! Honestly that's what got this chapter written and posted as soon as it did, so you guys ROCK ;) I personally feel like this was kind of a slow chapter but was much needed. It touches slightly on Charlies obvious abandonment issues as well as her view about her relationship with Rachel. They finally made it into Willoughby and I have some ideas I've been tossing around for the next chapter. Hope you guy's enjoy!**

*****Reviews are great guy's so don't be afraid to post them! Constructive criticism is very welcome here but please NO bashing!*****

* * *

Charlie woke the next morning to silence. She laid in bed, eyes still closed trying to figure out what was so off. She heard the incessant chirping of birds in the tree outside next to the window. A woman called out to a child to slow down, while dogs barked and a merchant whistled a jaunty tune. It was the typical early morning hustle and bustle of any town, so why did Charlie feel as if something was _wrong_, missing even? She listened a second longer before realizing the sound she was looking for was the sound of another 's breathing. She sat up, pushing the tangled blankets away from herself and scanned the room. Bass was gone, his pack nowhere to be found. Charlie scrambled out of bed, stumbling in her panic as she began searching the room for a note, a sign, _anything _that would clue her in to his whereabouts. Rushing to the window, she flung it open and peered outside... nothing. Charlie felt her chest tighten as realization began to hit home. Bass was gone, he had left her. Sitting on the edge of the bed she began sorting through her thoughts and emotions. Had he changed his mind about going to Willoughby? Bass couldn't go without her, Charlie was his ticket to Miles. Was he freaked out over what had happened last night? Charlie grazed a fingertip over her lips as last nights events began to unfold in her mind. Her anger at being called a whore, Bass' hands on her body, how _right _it had felt kissing him back. Resting her head against her hands, other images began to flood her mind. Images of them laughing together, joking and playing pranks on each other, silly attempts to keep the boredom of traveling at bay. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he turned on one of those rare but genuine smiles. Her heart stuttered hard against her chest and a groan escaped her mouth. Charlie flung herself backwards onto the bed, legs dangling off the edge, arms spread eagle. She was surprised at how sad and hurt she felt over him leaving. While she was unsure how she felt about last night (Charlie refused to even acknowledge those possible feelings and what they meant) she was willing to admit to herself that she had begun thinking of Bass as a friend, someone she had become familiar and comfortable with. Someone she had – dare she think it - come to trust. Since losing Danny, Charlie had put a wall up around herself, allowing only Miles access inside. Until Bass had come along that is and now she was feeling the pain, caused by yet another person she cared for abandoning her. Everybody leaves me she thought to herself and with that thought the tears finally began to come. That's how Bass found her five minutes later. Sprawled on the bed still in her undies and tank, tears flowing in self pity.

xXx

Bass had not slept last night. He had laid on the floor wide awake unable to stop the thoughts racing through his head. Charlies body pressed against his, the feel of her firm ass under his hand, the precious seconds of her willing lips tangled with his. What had he been thinking, grabbing her like that, touching her? The answer was simple, he hadn't been thinking. Bass hadn't meant to call her a whore, he hadn't meant to say anything at all. He had been angry at himself for being jealous, for being possessive, for wanting her in the first place. Then the way she had looked at him when he had buttoned her jeans...Why didn't he ever _think_? Yelling at her had been his way of lashing out, the problem was that he had lashed out at her when it was himself he was trying to punish. Of course Charlie being a Matheson took nothing laying down, she had attacked him with words. Watching her stand there stripping half naked, body tense from sexual frustration, all the while her mouth throwing profanities his way... Well he just couldn't help himself. She was just so sexy when she was mad! Laying there in the dark he had thought about what life might have been like if he had never been General Monroe. Charlies family would still be a family, Miles would have never turned his back on Bass and maybe just maybe he would have found happiness again. He had laid there for hours painting pretty pictures of what if's and listening to Charlies even breathing. Last night had been one of the rare nights since traveling together that she had slept soundly without waking or tossing restlessly and crying out in her sleep due to nightmares. When the sun had begun to rise Bass had gotten up and headed out to sell the wagon he had liberated from the bounty hunters a month ago. Charlie was dead to the world and he figured it was best to let her sleep in, a lie of course. He just hadn't been ready to deal with the awkwardness from last night that was bound to still linger between them. After selling the wagon and horses, Bass had located a merchant he heard about. The man made frequent trips into Willoughby to sell his wares and if the price was right did not mind shuttling passengers back and forth. It had been pricy but Bass was able to talk him into agreeing to take just Charlie and Bass today, no others. The less people that saw him the better. Being this far south he was confident no one would recognize him but with the patriots shacking up in Willoughby it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

Heading back to their room at the inn, Bass began mentally preparing to face Charlie. Bracing himself for dirty looks and haughty comments, he walked through the door, his face schooled into a look of indifference. His heart skipped a beat and fear froze the blood pumping through his veins as Bass took in the scene before his eyes. Charlie, still in the clothes she had slept in was draped across the unmade bed, sobbing into a pillow she clutched as though it was the only thing holding her together.

"Charlie whats wrong?" Bass managed to get out. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

He glanced around the room half expecting to see the cause of her problems staring back at him, ready to kill or maim whatever had made her cry with such abandon. Aware of his presence Charlie shot up a look of relief and anger warring on her face.

"Look Charlie, if this is about last night," he began tentatively. "I'm so sorry. I never should have said or did those things. I promise I wont touch you again, I just, I just..." he began stumbling over his words unsure of what to say. "I just need you to know that I never want to hurt you again and even though it didn't seem like it last night, I respect you and you were right. About everything..." He trailed off knowing he was making a fool of himself, unable to say all the things he wished he had the ball's to say.

"I thought you left me," she said wiping tears from her face and sniffling into the back of her hand. "Everybody always leaves me." She choked on the words as fresh tears began to flow once more.

Bass felt his heart break at her words and reached the bed in two giant strides. Picking her up and pulling her into his lap he held her close like a child. "I'm not going anywhere Charlotte, I'm not going anywhere" he soothed over and over again, stroking her hair, rocking them back and forth in a gentle sway.

xXx

Bass and Charlie sat in the back of the merchants wagon facing each other, knees touching knees. It was a tight squeeze amongst all the candles, soaps, bolts of cloth and other miscellaneous items. They were about ten miles from Willoughby and Charlie felt like they need to clear the air before they reached her family.

"Listen Bass," Charlie said before she lost her nerve. "About last night..."

"Charlie stop." He cut her off, "I'd rather not go there. Let's just pretend it never happened. OK?"

She ignored him. "That can't happen again. It was just pent up sexual frustration on both our parts. I know you know that but I had to say it." She said, finally looking him in the eyes. "I also wanted to say that... Well... I never thought I would be saying something like this, not in a hundred years but... your important to me. We're friends right? After this past month..." she let the sentence trail off as she began feeling a familiar heat pass over her cheeks.

Bass looked at her, _really _looked at her. "Yes Charlie, we're friends." he said, a small smile touching his lips.

Charlie sighed a breath of relief. "Good," she countered. "The only reason I'm bringing it up is because of earlier. I didn't mean to freak you out. I guess underneath it all I'm really just a giant emotional mess." She didn't elaborate, she didn't need to.

Bass nodded in understanding. "You've lost a lot Charlie. I didn't mean to make you think I had left. I'm sorry I scared you." he said in earnest. "So, since we're having this little heart to heart, can I ask you something?"

"OK," charlie said hesitantly. "what do you want to ask?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice how antsy and withdrawn you've gotten in the past week or so. Can I ask why?"

Charlie gazed at him for a moment, pondering his question. He stared back, patiently waiting for her answer. It was one of the things she liked most about him, that and if she chose not to answer he wouldn't push her about it either.

"I'm nervous about seeing my mom." She answered truthfully. "After everything that's happened, after Nora... I just don't know if I can love her the way I used too. The way she wants me to. After the tower, when we made it back to Willoughby, She tried to kill herself. I know she's been through a lot, I know she's done a lot of bad things she regrets..."

"But." Bass prodded.

"_But_, she tried to take the cowards way out. I can't help thinking if Danny were alive she never would have tried it, I know she wouldn't have. I guess when it comes down to it I can feel that she doesn't really love me. Deep down I have always felt it. My mother has always put me last. She left me to follow Miles, She left me to turn the power on, She left me alone with Nora to die, She tried to leave me by slicing open her wrists... I don't know, maybe it's all in my head. Maybe I just have serious abandonment issues. Maybe I'm just crazy." She, laughed dryly. "It apparently runs in my genes, you know. Or maybe I'm the problem... I don't know" Charlie shrugged, realizing she was rambling and stopped talking, she had already said more than she meant to.

"Your not a problem Charlie. Your anything _but _a problem." Was all he said, eyes boring into hers, telling her all things she needed to know but didn't have the courage to hear. Sebastian Monroe knew her well.

xXx

Having already paid the merchant before setting off, they didn't feel bad about not riding all the way into town with him. Before coming into sight of Willoughby Charlie and Bass and jumped off the wagon with no one the wiser. This allowed them to quietly sneak into town unnoticed and out of any potential harms way. Bass, paranoid as he was, insisted on scoping out the town from a rooftop before even thinking of letting Charlie step foot upon U.S soil with out back up.

"Alright," he said. "It's showtime Miss Matheson! Get in there, keep your head down and find Miles. I'll be waiting at the designated meet up sight. If your not back in two hours I'll know something is wrong and come in after you. Got it?"

Charlie nodded. "Oh and Bass? Don't forget about our deal OK? No telling Miles about the whole drugged in a bar thing."

"I know Charlie, now get going. You've got two hours starting now" he said with a glance at the sun.

Charlie made her way discreetly into the town and began her search of Miles. It didn't take long either. After about fifteen minutes later she spotted him walking into a building. Ten minutes later he was walking back out looking agitated. Charlie noticed his hand was wrapped and wondered what had happened. She hid in an alley, back against a wall as she waited for him to pass by. Kicking a can out into the road after him she waited for him to turn around.

"Miles," she said with her signature smirk. "Longtime no see!"

xXx

Miles was shocked. The last person he had been expecting to see in that alleyway was Charlie. It took him a minute to register that it was really her. Unable to control himself he felt a giant grin break out over his face. Rushing forward he grabbed Charlie to him, hugging her close and breathing her in. She was really there.

"I've missed you kid," he said affectionately. "You picked a hell of a time to come back though."

"I know, that's why I came back, to save all your asses" she said smugly, causing Miles to chuckle in disbelief. She handed him a wanted poster for Rachel. "I bumped into a bounty hunter and found this on him. I turned around as soon as I saw it." Charlie stepped back allowing him to read over it.

**WANTED ALIVE! RACHEL MATHESON**

It went on to state her offenses blah, blah, blah. Why in Gods name hadn't the patriots already taken her if this was out there floating around. Miles was beginning to feel tense and unsettled being out in the open.

"Alright, come on. Let's go show your mom..." he trailed off seeing something in Charlies face.

"OK, but first I have to show you something. Follow me?" She asked nervously.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is?" He asked guardedly.

"Probably because you wont" was all she said and began walking out past the town and into the wilderness. She never bothered to look back and see if he was following. She knew he would.

As they walked Miles began filling Charlie in on everything that had happened. From the Andover clan, to the patriots, to Rachel killing the butcher and Aaron dying and then being resurrected via nanite. He went on to tell her about Rachel's mental state (much better) which brought him to,

"Listen kid, when you see your mom take it easy on her. She's doing better but these patriots have got her on edge. Let's try not to send her off on another spiral. OK?"

"I promise to play nice." Charlie responded somewhat sarcastically. "But now you have to promise not to get mad or freak out."

"What? No that doesn't sound..." Looking up, Miles came to an abrupt stop, standing in front on them was Bass.

Miles looked from Bass (who was looking both apologetic as well as nervous) to Charlie (Who looked even more apologetic and nervous) Back to Bass and then Charlie again.

"You brought him here?" He practically yelled at at Charlie who flinched in return. "Why would you bring him here?" And then realization dawned on him. "Bass you bastard, what did you do to her?" Miles began storming towards Bass ready to beat the shit out of him. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Spit was flying out of his mouth and Bass looked appropriately abashed.

"Now hold on, hold on. I swear it's not like that Miles. I saved her life and helped her get back home. That's it..." Bass said evenly, his body flinched as Miles came closer fists closed to pound him into a pulp.

Charlie ran forward and positioned herself between the two of them. "Miles stop. He's telling the truth. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He really stepped up for me out there on the road. We need his help so just calm down and listen will you? He's no good to us dead."

Miles stared at Charlie hard. "How did he save your life Charlie?" He asked almost sarcastically

His tone pissed Charlie off and she figured the best way to make him feel shitty about it was to tell the truth. "Well Miles he saved me from being gang raped and murdered by a bar full of men that had drugged me... After I tried to kill him... On three different occasions." She smiled bitterly. "We've been traveling together for over a month now and he's been nothing but a gentleman the whole time, so don't go there," She warned.

"Wait, I thought you only tried to kill me twice Charlie?" Bass said looking at Charlie in confusion.

"Oh yeah, well I tried to shoot an arrow at your head back in New Vegas but the bounty hunters beat me to it right before it hit home. Missed you by a hair" Charlie demonstrated by putting her thumb and index finger less than an inch away from each other.

"You know that makes since now. I always wondered where that arrow came from. Good thing you missed huh?" Bass chuckled.

"I didn't miss Bass, they just got in my way."

Miles was dumb founded, looking back and forth between his niece and former best friend. "Bass? Really Charlie?" Charlie shrugged. Bass had the good since to look ashamed.

He didn't like how easily they were talking to each other. Not like lovers (thank God), not like barely tolerated alliances either. No, the way they bantered back and forth, it reminded him of strong and easy friendship. It reminded him, if he was going to be honest with himself, of how he and Bass had been many years ago. Miles groaned. What was he going to tell Rachel?

* * *

*** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review and tell me your favorite part (or least favorite)! constructive criticism is welcome here but please NO bashing!*****


	5. Chapter 5- Last chance sweetheart

**A/N: First off I just wanted to thank everyone for all of the reviews, you guys are so AWESOME and I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I was laying in bed last night listening to Led Zeppelin (gotta get my revolution fix where I can LOL) And had a brilliant idea! I have veered big time from the show but I couldn't resist the idea of writing a fun typical 20-something year old Charlie (This chapter is more of a precursor. We will see more so of this in chapter 6, which I have already begun)! We always see her so serious and self contained and I wanted to play around with the concept of how Charlie would react to being back in _her _town surrounded by her old friends and trying to cope with going back to normal life (without Danny or Ben) after everything that's happened. Here is a list of changes to help this chapter make sense:**

**1.) Charlie lived in Willoughby with her dad and brother a few houses down from her grandpa after Rachel left. WHY? Because where better to hide then out in the open in a place your crazy brother would know about? No way he's gonna think you went somewhere so obvious!**

**2.) I know Texas was not a part of the Monroe republic but that doesn't mean the militia couldn't go there to look for Ben... Right? **

**3.) Charlie grew up in this town, _everybody _knows her. She dated boys here, had her first drink here, smoked her first joint here (there's no power, what else are you supposed to do?) ;) She had lots of friends that she enjoyed spreading her wings with.**

**4.) She grew up knowing Gene, who knows Charlie and her old habits/rituals very well (Gene was on a house call or something when Ben was shot and Danny was taken. He didn't even know Charlie was gone until it was too late)**

**5.) Charlie left Willoughby the first time because of Rachel and her suicide attempt but what if another reason was because she just couldn't stand being back home after everything she has been through? (No one has seen her in two years. She shunned her friends and neighbors after the tower... I mean who wants company when you just helped blow 2 cities off the map?)**

***** I apologize ahead of time for any spelling/grammatical errors as well as any run on sentences. My birthday is the 31st and I started the party a little early but I just HAD to get this posted! The people demanded it! You know you love me :p**

* * *

Most people were happy to be home after being gone for so long but not Charlie. She hated it, everything had a memory, everything reminded her of Danny or her dad, of Maggie even. In fact Charlie hated being back in Willoughby so much it was one of the reasons she had run away after the tower in the first place. She couldn't stand living at her grandpas when her own house was not even a mile away (not that she wanted to be there either.) Or seeing her and Danny's friends living their lives without a care in the world. No, nothing had changed in Willoughby over the past two years since her journey had started, except the Matheson family anyways. She knew Miles was pissed with her for bringing Bass home but what choice did they have? They needed him and Miles knew it. Wanting to avoid suspicion Miles had sent them back around to the towns entrance instructing them to walk through as though nothing was amiss, he would meet them at Charlies old house (the farthest house from town that was still within the protective walls.) Bass was to be Charlies friend James (Jimmy) Kingsley, they had met during her travels and he had offered to helped her get back home. They weren't too worried about him being recognized as General Monroe. People this far from the Monroe republic had no clue what Bass looked like, not to mention everyone knew of the Matheson's troubles concerning him. Charlie had grown up here, everyone knew who she was, everyone knew what had happened to Ben and Danny. Granted it was a good plan but that didn't mean Charlie liked it anymore than she liked coming back. Walking through the entrance gates meant walking through the middle of town. It was smart in the sense of showing the patriots they had nothing to hide but it also meant seeing all of her old buddies and Charlie wasn't sure if she was ready for that. They paused a few feet away from the entrance,

"You OK Charlie?" Bass asked worried, " you look kind of _green..."_

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just not looking forward to seeing everybody. I'll be fine" She said more to herself than him.

"Alright," Bass nodded. "I'm ready when you are." He waited patiently for Charlie to collect herself.

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "let's go."

xXx

Bass was in shock. He new people loved Charlie and wasn't surprised that she had lots of friends but he had not been expecting this. They had barely made it five feet through the gates before the first shout was heard,

"CHARLIE!" A girl squealed and pointed. All heads turned their way.

"Oh my God it's Charlie, she's back!"

Charlie chuckled, "Here we go, Brace yourself _Jimmy."_

Bass watched Charlies face turn five different colors of red as a giant hoard of people began descending upon. The people began pushing each other out of the way to get a look at her, while others grabbed Charlie up into giant bear hug's. Scanning the area quickly he took in the patriots that stood back watching the celebration with weary caution.

"We missed you so much."

"I'm so glad your home and safe"

"we're sorry to hear about Danny"

It went on and on as Charlie was passed around for hugs and welcome home's. Meeting Bass' eyes with her own, she smirked and rolled her baby blues with a shrug of her shoulders as if to say_ 'what's a girl to do?'_ A group of young people around Charlies age pushed their way threw the crowed and stopped in front of them, giant grins taking over their faces,

"Well I'll be damned," said one of the larger boys. "If it isn't trouble herself! 'Bout time you came home girl, we've been lost without our ringleader!"

"Joe Donovan," Charlie said outright laughing by now. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug!"

Another round of hugging ensued but this time Charlie seemed genuinely excited. These must be her friends, Bass realized and hung back trying to give them some privacy.

"Listen I have to get back to the house to see my family, walk us halfway?" She asked the group.

"Yeah. So Charlie who's your friend?" A girl asked.

"You guys, this is my friend Jimmy. We met out on the road and have been traveling together. Don't let his age fool you," She said with a wink. "He's loads of fun. Jimmy these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you, guy's" Bass said towards the group. He didn't really care to learn their names, all of the noise and excitement was putting him on edge. All Bass wanted to do was grab charlie and get out of there, back to Miles. Charlie must have realized this because she gave her friends one last hug before sending them back to town.

"So trouble huh?" Bass grinned wickedly as they began walking. "And the ringleader at that. Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up!" Charlie said punching him playfully in the shoulder. She looked happy and at ease, it made Bass smile.

xXx

They approached the house from the back, it looked empty and cold. The garden was overgrown with weeds and the sight of it made her heart ache. How many times had she argued with Maggie here, complaining that she had better things to do then sit around with her hands in the dirt? Ignoring the pain in her chest, Charlie crossed the yard to the enclosed back porch and flung herself down onto the porch swing, silently cursing Miles in her head. God forbid he pick a better meeting place than the one that would cause her the most pain. The joy of seeing all of her friends had all but faded leaving her to feel sullen and exhausted.

"Miles," She said failing to hide the anger from her voice.

"What's wrong with you kid? Not a big enough fanfare for ya down there?"

Charlie said nothing, just glanced around at the house that she had once called home. It wasn't much but it was enough to clue Miles in.

"Right. Sorry about that Charlie. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to go somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed. I come here a lot actually, when I want to be alone..." He allowed the sentence to trail off.

"Have you been inside?" Her voice carefully neutral.

"No. No one has, not even your mom," he assured her quickly.

"Good."

Charlie hopped up as miles (grudgingly) and Bass began filling each other in since the last time they had seen each other. She made her way over to an old hide a key that resembled a giant garden gnome, with a glance back at the guys – they were barely paying attention to her – she tipped it over and looked inside. _Nice_, she thought to herself, _it's still here_. She pulled an old tin container out that had _Altoids _printed on it and flipped the lid open. Three joints and a lighter lay inside looking the same as they had the last time she had opened it. Charlie chuckled to her self as she stuck one between her lips and lit it, throwing her head back, eyes closed as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. It was stale and the smoke burned her throat. She coughed and looked back at Miles and Bass who had gone silent. They were staring at her in surprise, expressions of shock colored their faces.

"What?" Charlie asked suddenly feeling self-conscious. She took another hit off the joint and sat back down on the porch swing. The actions were so familiar to her It was like the past two years had never happened.

Miles stared at her. "Charlie is that..."

"How else am I supposed to deal with mom? You said play nice remember?" Charlie hit it again her head starting to go fuzzy. God she had missed this.

Miles rolled his eyes while Bass started laughing. Charlie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jesus, man. She is _just _like you. You know that right?" Bass said affectionately.

"Shut up Bass." miles said more grouchy than usual.

Charlie closed her eyes and began swinging back and forth, relighting the joint every now and then when it went out. If she didn't think too hard about it she could almost imagine that Bass and Miles were there visiting. Her Dad and Maggie were inside cooking dinner and Danny was out with his friends wreaking havoc on the town of Willoughby.

"Charlie?" The distant voice of a woman called.

"I must be higher than I thought," Charlie giggled stubbing out the joint on concrete. "I could have sworn I just heard Maggie calling my name."

Miles looked annoyed. "That wasn't Maggie, Charlie. I'm pretty sure it was your mom."

Charlies head snapped up. "Shit. Should we hide him?"

Rachel rounded the corner. "Hide who? I heard you came into town with a man. Why are you guys sitting out- What the hell is going on?" Catching sight of Bass, Rachel rushed forward and grabbed Miles revolver off the table, pointing it directly at Bass' head. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Rachel, let's just calm down OK. Give me the gun please."

"No Miles I will not _calm down_."

"Rachel..." Miles put his hand out motioning for the gun, his voice firm and commanding.

"I should just shoot him now and do us all a favor," she hissed.

Charlie rolled her eyes, she had had enough crazy for one day, and stepped directly in front of Bass. "Your not going to shoot him mom and he's not going anywhere."

"And whys that?"

"Because he's here to help us and because I brought him here."

"Charlie, shut up." Miles snapped.

"And why would you do that?" Rachel said quietly. "Move out of the way Charlie."

"No."

Rachel cocked the revolver and took aim. "Last chance sweetheart... Somethings are more important than family. You taught me that, remember? When that monster behind you held us prisoner. Remember?" Her voice was breathless, she was starting to sound more crazy than usual.

"Jesus Christ Rachel. Give me the fucking gun." Miles shouted in sync with Bass' "Get out of the way Charlie!"

Miles lunged for the gun while Bass pushed charlie to the ground and the gun went off, shattering the kitchen window.

My mother tried to shoot me.

Charlie looked at Bass, who was asking her if she was alright, then over to Miles and her mom in a heap on the ground. Her ears were ringing and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind she was in shock.

My mother tried to shoot me.

Bass had Charlie on her feet, he was looking her over from head to toe, making sure she wasn't hurt.

She heard Miles yelling at Bass over Rachel's screams "Is Charlie OK?"

My mother tried to shoot me.

Bass grabbed Charlies head between both hands forcing her to look into his eyes, "Charlie look at me. Are you hurt? You need to answer me."

She laid her hands on top of his, cradling her face. "My mother tried to shoot me." She repeated it over and over again, her voice sounding dead to her own ears.

"She's fine Miles, just in shock." Bass pulled her to his chest making shushing noises. "Your safe." He said, "your safe. No ones going to hurt you."

Rachel pushed Miles off of her making her way towards Charlie sobbing. "Charlie I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." She tried to reach out for Charlie.

Charlie pushed herself away from Bass, away from her mothers reach. "Don't touch me! Stay away from me Rachel. Just stay away." Rachel sobbed harder.

"OK we need to take this inside before people start coming. I don't know how the hell we're gonna explain this one." He looked at Charlie, "You OK kid?" His eyes were panicked.

"I'm fine. Lets just get out of here."

Miles grabbed Rachel gently by the shoulders and began guiding her back to Gene's house. "It's going to be alright Rachel, everything is fine. Lets get you back home to your dad."

Rachel's body was shaking hard and she nodded. "I want my dad Miles, take me to my Dad."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**A/N: I know its kind of short compared to my other chapters, I wanted to keep going but this seemed like a good place to stop! This chapter allowed me to introduce a few new themes as well as bringing Bass into the fold in Willoughby by showing why Rachel and Gene are so quick to let Bass stay. Like I said it totally veers off course with the show (hope no one minds) I hope everyone likes it, especially crazy Rachel (I personally love a good crazy person :p) Next chapter: Charlie parties with her buddies and Miles and Bass will have to bail her out of a sticky situation... Oh snap! I will also begin delving more into Miles and crazy Rachel's relationship!**

***** Reviews make for happy writers! Tell me what you think about it so far! What was your favorite/least favorite part? Constructive Criticism is very welcome here but please NO bashing!*****


	6. Chapter 6- Do you love her?

**A/N: You guys have all been so amazing about posting reviews (as well as all the birthday wishes!) They are what pushed me to make the time and write this chapter as soon as I did (sorry its a little on the short side!) This wasn't what I had planned on posting but I really wanted to look at the consequences everyone is suffering from Rachel's actions in the previous chapter. Apparently writing slightly hungover and on no sleep suits me because personally I think this might be my best chapter yet. Nothing super exciting happens but we get a deeper look into Charlie and Miles relationship, as well as a great Miles and Bass conversation about Charlie. I am starting to delve into Charlies emotions about being back home after the past two years. We have to remember that Charlie came off as a very sensitive person before all of the deaths and killings and now everything has kind of slowed down and she finally has the time to really mourn her friends and family as well as the person she used to be. Not to mention coming to terms with all of the things she has done or been a part of. Actually I really wish the TV show would touch on this a bit more. It is so hard writing fan-fiction when you read them all the time. You want it to appeal to everyone while at the same time keeping it YOUR OWN,as well as realistic and on track with what you've already written. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter as much as I do!**

***** Remember, reviews make for happy writers ;)*****

* * *

It had been a week since Charlies return to Willoughby and the incident with the gun outside of Ben's house. Gene wasn't happy about his new house guest but he agreed to keep quite because that's what Rachel wanted. After everything that had happened she was trying extra hard to earn back Charlies trust. Charlie wished she would stop trying. On the plus side it meant that Bass could stay and they set him up in the room across from Charlies. Rachel was back on suicide watch, just to be on the safe side and was not allowed to go anywhere unattended. Luckily, Charlie had been exempt from this duty and Rachel tended to spend her time between gene, Miles, Aaron and Cynthia (Aaron s girlfriend.)

"Charlie," Gene called up the stairs. "Your mom and I are headed out to make some house call's. We'll be back later this afternoon."

Charlie remained on her bed, sitting quietly. She heard the screen door slam shut and padded silently over to her window looking out in time to see Rachel and her grandpa climbing in to the wagon. She was not talking to him or Miles for that matter. They had all but taken Rachel's side._ She's sick Charlie. She's unstable. Your mom loves you, she's just not in her right mind at the moment_, they had said. Blah, blah, blah. They weren't telling her anything she didn't already know and Charlie didn't see how any of those things made her mothers actions OK. So, in protest of how quick everyone was to forgive Rachel, Charlie had locked herself away, speaking to no one and only leaving the sanctuary of her room when she had the house to herself.

This was one of those moments. She had watched Miles and Bass leave earlier that day and now with her grandpa and Rachel gone she was free to leave her self-inflicted prison. Pulling on a pair of old ratty sweat shorts and a too-big shirt, she made her way downstairs. Charlie had to _pee_ and her stomach felt as though it was eating it's self from the inside out. Opening her door she stopped to peer inside Bass' room – it was so tidy you never would have guessed someone was using it – and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had shunned Bass as much as she had shunned the rest of her family after the "Rachel incident." Charlie knew it was unfair, she had seen the look of disgust on his face when Gene and Miles had tried to excuse Rachel's behavior away. And while she appreciated having him on "team Charlie" she just didn't have it in her to face him. Between the embarrassment of her break down that ill fated day and coping with being back home, Charlie felt an oppressive weight upon her shoulders that made it hard enough just to get out of bed, let alone face the man that caused her to feel such conflicting emotions. She hadn't forgotten that night in the hotel room and the more she replayed the memories of their little road trip in her mind, the more she began to realize just how much he meant to her. Not only did she want him, Charlie _needed _him. Just being around him made her breath easier and that terrified her in more ways than one. It was better to be unattached in this world, people left it just as easily as they came into it and Charlie had lost enough already. Then of course there was the ever present fact that he was the reason her dad and brother were no longer here – a nice way of putting it – and even though this thought continued to be pushed farther and farther into the back of her mind, it was there all the same.

Charlie made her way back inside from the outhouse and grabbed the whiskey bottle from the cabinet. She had been drinking a lot these days, enough that her tolerance probably rivaled that of both Miles and Bass'. Not bothering with a glass – she planned on finishing it off herself – took a few swigs directly from the bottle. Charlie knew better than to drink on an empty stomach and after twenty minutes of alternating between the whiskey and finding something to eat, her body was beginning to feel light and relaxed while her mind started to fuzz slightly around the edges. Hopping up onto the counter, she settled for an apple and tore into it, causing juice to run down the length of her chin. She was mid-way into her third bite and giggling at the sticky mess she was making when the screen door swung open and in walked Miles and Bass. Charlie froze in a panic, her mind slowly debating whether to stay or take flight. Maybe it was the whiskey or maybe she was just lonely after locking herself away for so long but she chose to stay and settled herself farther back on the counter, taking another bite from her apple. Bass seemed legitimately happy to see her, while Miles on the other hand looked both relieved and wary. Wiping juice from her chin with the back of her hand, Charlie stared both men down, daring them with her arctic blue eyes to speak first. Waiting, she took another swig from the bottle and raised a mocking eyebrow as though to say _what, no takers? _Bass opened his mouth to speak but Miles beat him to it, taking her up on the obvious challenge she had laid before him.

"well, I see where all the whiskey has been going," he said dryly.

Charlie said nothing just took a longer pull from the bottle, her body screaming out in an insolence she knew Miles couldn't miss. She was angry with him, as far as Charlie was concerned Miles had betrayed her in a near unforgivable way. He had chosen Rachel over her, even though her mom was clearly in the wrong... It cut her to core. For nearly two years it had been the two of them, they were a team, the great Matheson duo. If Miles was the Sun then Charlie was the Earth and Rachel, staying true to her nature, had taken that away from her. She had come spiraling in from nowhere, pushing Charlie out of orbit, claiming him as her own without a second thought. Charlie hated her with a burning rage.

"Charlie," Miles sighed. "I don't want to fight... please," he begged.

"We're not fighting Miles. You chose Rachel's side after she tried to shoot me. Plain and simple. Excuse me for not being able to stomach watching you moon after her like a moron, not to mention listening to all the bullshit excuses you and grandpa have made up for her. You made your choice, that doesn't mean I have to agree with it. So have fun with that, I hope it was worth it," Charlie finished bitterly.

Jumping down from the counter, she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and made her way towards the stairs, back to her prison cell. She stopped as an after thought and looked back at them,

"Oh and Bass, I'm really sorry I've been ignoring you. It was pretty bitchy of me and I just wanted you to know I'm not angry with you," she said sincerely.

Bass looked nervously over at Miles who had gone from beet red to sickly pale, his mouth in a taunt line. Charlie could tell she had hurt his feelings, apologizing to Bass had twisted the knife in deeper. _Good,_ she thought._ Now you can know how it feels to be replaced too._

"Yeah of course, charlie. I understand," he replied with a sad smile before glancing back towards miles.

Charlie nodded before heading back to her room, It had felt good to hurt her Uncle but it had hurt more.

xXx

Miles was in physical pain. Her words had cut like daggers and the unspoken accusations shooting from her eyes pierced his heart like a harpoon. Either way he couldn't win. If he stuck up for Rachel and tried to excuse her behavior, then he was pushing Charlie and her feelings aside like they didn't matter. If he went off on Rachel like he really wanted to, then he was pushing her closer to a breaking point and they all knew what would come with that. A picture of Rachel flashed through his mind, her wrists sliced open, blood pooling on the floor. He couldn't go through that again but he couldn't lose Charlie either. They were his girls, the reason he bothered getting up in the morning to battle through another day, how was he supposed to chose between them? The mere thought of it made his stomach roll and he broke into a cold sweat, his heart flying in trepidation.

"Shit Bass, what am I supposed to do? I'm worried about her, about both of them. Rachel's a hot fucking mess, plain and simple. And Charlie... God I don't even know where to begin with Charlie."

Bass said nothing, letting his friend work it out in his head and went in search of a bottle – the last one – and two glasses.

"We're gonna need more whiskey," he told Miles as he sat down across from him at the table.

"Yeah that's definitely one of the things I'm worried about. She has been drinking way too much. I found her passed out in a drunken coma yesterday afternoon still clutching the bottle. I went snooping and found three other empty bottles in there, the one she took up with her makes five. Five bottles of whiskey in a god damn week, not to mention it reeked of pot. Gene noticed some from his medical stash missing the other day, she's a mess, locked up in there by herself all the time. I'm afraid for her." He wiped a tear off of his cheek before burying his face in his hands and groaning.

Bass leaned over the small table, putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "It's going to be OK Miles, she's hurting right now, she feels betrayed and alone. We just need to find a way to snap her out of it," he said soothingly.

Miles nodded, Bass was right. He just needed to show Charlie that he still loved her, that just because he hadn't turned his back on Rachel, didn't mean he had turned his back on Charlie.

"I'm glade your here Bass. I really am," Miles said as he topped their glasses off.

"I feel like this is all my fault man, for coming here in the first place..."

Miles cut him off, "No I already told you, this was all bound to happen eventually. Rachel and Charlie have been like a ticking time bomb, ever since Nora... And you were bound to show up one way or another. I'm glad Charlie found you in New Vegas, that you found her. Don't think I've forgotten about what happened in that bar. If it wasn't for you... Charlie can bounce back from a lot of things but rape?" He choked on the word, tears in his eyes again. "Well, I don't think that's something she would ever have gotten over. Thank you."

Bass looked at Miles hard. "I'm glad I was there too, those bastards. I killed them Miles, every single one," he said vehemently, causing Miles too look up in surprise.

"Listen Bass," he cautiously. This was somewhere he needed to tread lightly, he was glad to have his friend back. His real friend and not the imposter that had taken over him so many years ago but he loved his niece more and while he didn't really want to ask, he knew he had to, for all their sakes. "I'm glad you and Charlie have hit it off as friends, I really am. I think she has been good for you, I think she is the biggest reason I'm sitting here having this conversation with my brother and not General Monroe but I need to know. Is there or was there ever something more going on between you guys?"

Bass hesitated a moment too long and before he could even bother with a weak attempted lie, Miles cut him off. "Just tell me the truth, Bass," His voice slightly harder.

"I kissed her," he said ashamedly. "It was only the one time and it ended before it even started."

Miles was tense, unsure of what to say. He looked at Bass, sitting across from him and noticed the tremor in his hands, the blush across his face. Miles had caught on to their friendship the moment they were back in town, between the joking and familiarity towards each other, it had been pretty obvious. But then when they had been sitting on Ben's porch before Rachel had shown up, he had become all to aware of the way his friend kept glancing over at his niece – like the sun shone out of her ass – and the way Charlie had smiled sweetly back at him, not even realizing she was doing it – She would have hid it better – he realized that maybe it was more than friendship. Then after the gun went off he watched as Bass held Charlie, watched as he soothed her, watched as she clung to him in shock on their way back to Gene's. For the past week he had done nothing but stare moodily up the stairs waiting for Charlie to leave her room. Bass had done nothing but confirm his own suspicions.

"Do you love her?" Miles heard himself asking.

Bass' jaw hit the floor. "Miles, I... yeah. Yeah I think I do. All I know is that I'm whole when I'm around her. She makes me want to be a better man. She makes me see the world in a way I've been blinded from for so long. But everything I touch burns and I'll be damned if I hurt that girl again. I don't deserve her and I wont be the one to stand in the way of her happiness. Having her as friend is enough for me, it's more than I deserve. I could never make her happy," he trails off, failing to keep his eyes from brimming with unshed tears.

"Good. Because this is not me giving my permission. Your right Bass, guy's like us... We're undeserving of someone like Charlie. But I understand why you feel the way you do and if you ever need to talk man... Come to me, don't burden Charlie, OK?" Miles asked gently but stayed firm. Maybe Bass didn't see the way Charlie looked at him but Miles did and it was best not to add fuel to the fire.

Bass only nodded. A few moments of silence passed by when Bass finally looked at him, "Can we forget this happened? The last thing I want is for things to be bad between us."

"So long as you remember what you and I both said, then yeah I would love to push this little conversation into the farthest recesses of my mind."

Bass chuckled humorlessly, "me too."

Miles wondered how long it would last. Charlie and Bass were two very broken people that had already had enough sorrow to last three lifetimes, if not more. Both had tendencies to cling hard to the things they loved and he new eventually something would have to give. After all broken people seemed to be drawn to each other the way a moth is drawn to the flame. He wondered if they would burn or smolder.

* * *

**A/N: I know everyone is starting to get really antsy for some more "Charloe" moments and I promise they will be here for the next chapter which is about half way done, so stay with me! I hope everyone enjoyed! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! **

*****Remember, reviews make for happy writers! Here's your chance to tell me what you think :p Whats your favorite/least favorite part of this chapter? Constructive criticism is very welcome here but please NO bashing! (Not that you guys ever bash me LOL)**


End file.
